


Wake Me

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Ficlet, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is there when Jack has bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me

In his dreams, Jack could never get away. Faces haunted him. Places. Lives that he passed by, touched for a moment, or a year and then gone. He twitched in his sleep, seeing the ones he couldn't save.

A kiss awakened him. Pushing the dreams aside, he smiled against it and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Prince Charming."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I'm not a Prince."

Jack chuckled and cupped his cheek, rolling him onto his back. "Plenty charming enough for me." He lazily plundered Castiel's mouth, grinding slowly against the angel, trying to forget.

Castiel pushed his clothes aside. "You were dreaming."

Jack paused in his kiss before resuming it for a moment longer. He pulled back and his blue eyes were shadowed. "Don't want to talk about it." He grabbed lube and quickly coated his fingers, pressing one into Castiel.

The angel let him do what he wanted, running his hand through Jack's hair. He was always gentle and Jack leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. Castiel always seemed to know just when he was really needed. Even if he couldn't always come. He'd appear later with an apology and a touch and Jack would smile and tell him it was all right. There was only so much either of them could do.

It took little time for Jack to prepare him. He slowly slid into him, careful, though he really couldn't hurt this lover. There was a gust of air and the immortal felt sheltered by invisible wings. He kissed Castiel again, grateful.

Jack kept his motions slow. They literally had all the time in the universe, after all. Castiel moaned softly, legs around Jack's hips. Jack knew he didn't have the same carnal desires as the human, but he'd grown to enjoy these times. Castiel loved to be touched. Jack wrapped a hand around his cock, mouthing his shoulder before going back to a kiss.

They moved together, centuries familiar. Jack reveled in it, chasing the nightmares and memories away. Not everything with Castiel was always good, but if nothing else he could take comfort that Castiel was here. And Jack grasped that moment like a drowning man grabbed a life ring.

Castiel moaned underneath him. Jack pulled out and rolled him to the side before entering him again, reaching around to stroke him off. He felt the angel shudder and closed his eyes against the blinding orgasm. He came himself at nearly the same time, feeling feathers brushing his arms .

They lay quietly in the darkness, Jack breathing heavy, Castiel simply still, until he rolled onto his back and drew Jack against his chest. Jack closed his eyes, knowing he could sleep without dreaming here. As he dropped back into slumber, he felt the feathers against his back, safe in the shelter of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
